Pide un Deseo, John
by Lenayuri
Summary: Es tu cumpleaños. Un año más en este mundo. Un año donde te das cuenta que el tiempo no perdona ni se recupera, por más que intentes, éste sigue su curso, inalcanzable, inagotable... indomable.


**DISCLAIMER: **Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece. No gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

**One-Shot **para festejar el cumpleaños de _Jawn_... digo, de _John H. Watson_, quien, según San Wiki, cumplió años el **_7 de Agosto_** (basándonos en la novela original). Hoy es 9, pero... excusas, digo, explicaciones al final.

* * *

Pide un deseo, John

Capítulo Único

Por: Lenay_chan

**No beteado**

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

El tiempo no perdona ni se recupera, por más que intentes, éste sigue su curso, inalcanzable, inagotable... indomable. Y así es como ha transcurrido otro año, un año más para agregar sobre tu espalda. Es tu cumpleaños. Un año más. Festejo que desde _aquel día_ ya no cuentas ni esperas.

La Sra. Hudson te aborda, abraza y te desea un _'feliz cumpleaños'_. Intentas forzar una sonrisa y le das las gracias. Llegas a tu consultorio y revisas con tu secretaria las citas de ese día, ella te da la lista de pacientes y te felicita, sonríes -o lo intentas- y te encierras en tu oficina, pidiendo que el día termine rápido, sin más felicitaciones que te recuerden que _la_ felicitación que esperas, nunca llegará.

Pero el destino es cruel y al parecer no le caes bien, por que a la hora de tu almuerzo, el auto de Mycroft te espera en la puerta, y sabes que _debes_ entrar. No platican de nada, la nueva asistente sigue la línea de las anteriores, ignorante del mundo a su alrededor, sumida en su teléfono celular. No te importa. Prefieres no hablar. Prefieres no recordar. Prefieres estar en cualquier lado menos ese. Te indican el camino y no te sorprende encontrarte con tus... _amigos_. Molly, Lestrade y Mycroft te esperan en el jardín, hay bocadillos, té y un pequeño pastel de chocolate. Sonríes lo mejor que puedes.

-¡Watson! Que bueno que llegaste- es Lestrade, se levanta y te da un abrazo con una -fuerte- palmada en la espalda; así es él.

-Si, es una gran sorpresa- dudas antes de agregar -gracias chicos- y sabes que Mycroft no se traga tu falsa sonrisa.

-John, espero que te guste el chocolate- Molly parece insegura y nerviosa, pero es habitual en ella estarlo, no le tomas importancia.

-Gracias Molly, pero no te hubieras molestado, de verdad- quieres salir de ahí, estar con _ellos_ sólo te recuerda a _él_.

-Tonterías John, ven aquí, siéntate y déjanos consentirte- Mycroft ordena, por que no es una petición y lo sabes.

Te sientas y te sumergen en una plática a la cual no estas poniendo atención, asientes cuando crees conveniente y sonríes esporádicamente. Después de los bocadillos y el té, Molly enciende una vela en tu pastel, te pide que cierres los ojos, pidas un deseo y la apagues. Aceptas.

Cierras los ojos y, sin querer, recuerdas los momentos felices junto a _él_, junto a tu compañero, junto a tu amigo, junto a ese loco y egocéntrico detective consultor que le devolvió a tu mundo el color que había perdido, aquel que al irse, volvió a sumergir tu mundo en un gris, casi negro, sin posibilidad de devolverle el color nuevamente. Piensas y el único deseo que pasa por tu mente en ese momento es más un milagro que un deseo.

_Por favor, por favor, deseo, imploro que todo esto sea una pesadilla y _él_ siga vivo._

Aún con los ojos cerrados sigues implorando que ese deseo se vuelva realidad, abres los ojos y te encuentras con que tu vista está borrosa. Estas llorando y no lo habías notado. Sonríes, una sonrisa melancólica adorna tu rostro y apagas la vela. Es más de lo que soportas. Te retiras de la mesa y decides salir de ahí. Escuchas que te llaman pero no haces caso. Tratas de ahogar las lágrimas, pero la tristeza es tan grande que te carcome el corazón. Creíste que lo habías sepultado muy hondo en tu corazón, pero no funcionó, todo es tan difícil.

No sabes cómo pero has llegado a la salida, caminas rápido, no quieres correr. Las lágrimas siguen cayendo y le acompañan sollozos, _tus_ sollozos. Sentimientos reprimidos por mucho, demasiado tiempo. Sigues caminando y no te das cuenta que un auto está a punto de golpearte, no hasta que es demasiado tarde. El único pensamiento que cruza tu mente es: _espérame Sherlock, allá voy._

Pero el golpe nunca llega. Cuando abres los ojos, lo primero que ves son un par de ojos azules y un ceño fruncido muy, muy cerca de ti. Con la adrenalina y tu resignación, nunca te diste cuenta que un par de brazos te retiraron a tiempo -prácticamente a nada- del auto que acabaría con tu vida. Ese par de brazos que aún te sostienen con fuerza. Ambos respirando sonoramente.

Cuando sales de tu estupor, tu mente está en blanco y no puedes decir ni hacer nada. Sólo lo miras a los ojos. Sabes que está enojado. Y tú también lo estás. Años de sufrimiento. Ambos sufrieron. Lo sabes. Pero no puedes evitar golpearlo. Un golpe tan fuerte que estás seguro que tendrá un gran ojo morado en unas horas. Él te mira y sabes que él sabe que se lo merecía.

Una vez pasada tu molestia, lo abrazas y lloras. Lloras por un motivo diferente. Lloras de felicidad. Lloras por que _él_ está ahí. Por que sabes que es real. Y aunque no te haya explicado nada, sabes por qué lo hizo. Por que él es así. Por más inteligencia que posea, sigue siendo un inexperto cuando de pedir ayuda se trata. Y sobran las palabras cuando una mirada es más que suficiente. Te separas de él y se dirigen donde tus... no, donde _sus_ amigos te esperan para festejar tu cumpleaños, pero ahora sabes que lo disfrutarás, por que tu deseo se cumplió. Y Sherlock te dio el mejor regalo del mundo. _Seguir vivo._

* * *

**NOTAS.** Ok, antes de que me apaleen, enciendan las antorchas y afilen los cuchillos, una enorme disculpa a los que me siguen, leen y están pendientes de las actualizaciones que hago. No han sido mis mejores días, pero todo mejorará ¡mente positiva! x3

Así que, este pequeño regalo es para _Jawn_, como dije, San Wiki lo confirma, sólo omitan el año de nacimiento, sino, John tendría muchos, muchos años más.

Algo de Drama al inicio, con un final tan Fluff y abierto, que me empalago... ¡pero John golpeó a Sherlock! Así es como yo me imagino su reencuentro, golpes y luego abrazos, luego explicaciones y luego... ehm... bueno, lo que sigue sólo será en mi imaginación, así que, ni modo.

P.D. ¡El 16 de Agosto es mi cumpleaños! n3n Si... soy tan forever alone que debo recordarles a todos que cumplo años. XD

**¿Un review? Por favor~~  
**

*pone ojitos de cachorrito*


End file.
